


Iggy Works The Night Shift At Denny's & Meets An Interesting Yet Surprisingly Stereotypical Cast Of Crackheads That Are Actually Regulars & That's Honestly Saying Something About Our Society Today

by WAYWARDxTOAST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Denny's, Multi, Night shift - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAYWARDxTOAST/pseuds/WAYWARDxTOAST
Summary: Non-canon stories of Iggy's adventures working at Denny's





	Iggy Works The Night Shift At Denny's & Meets An Interesting Yet Surprisingly Stereotypical Cast Of Crackheads That Are Actually Regulars & That's Honestly Saying Something About Our Society Today

Iggy stood at a table behind the doors of the kitchen staring into space. A plate of pancakes was on the table, ready to be taken out to the one person in the dining area. He rubbed his sunken, tired eyes with his sleeve and took out a flask from his pocket. If he were caught drinking on the job, he’d be fired on the spot. Fortunately, it was the night shift. Nobody really cared what happened during the night shift.  
He’d read about strange things that happened at a McDonald’s night shift on 4Chan and worried his job would become something of the same. In a way, it has. There are only two others working with Iggy, but he’s almost never seen them. He doesn’t even know their names.  
As he took a sip from his flask, he noticed somebody come through the front doors. Iggy sighed deeply, miserable. He pushed the doors of the kitchen outward and walked into the dining area. “Welcome to De--” He looked at the girl who had walked in. Her muddy purple parka was splattered with a dark, brownish-red substance. “Uuh, rough night, huh?”  
She laughed. “You should’ve seen the other guy!” Iggy was deeply disturbed, but not very surprised. This is the kind of thing he’d expected when he got this job. Despite this, he continued walking towards the front desk.  
“So, uh, shall I seat you? Or do you have a take out order?”  
“Take out, yes.”  
“What’s the name?” The glow of the computer screen reflected off his glossy eyes, reddened due to the lack of sleep.  
“John Kramer.” Iggy started typing in the name, but stopped suddenly. He looked up at her.  
“Can you repeat that?”  
“John Kramer.” She noticed Iggy’s look of slight confusion. “I am an avid fan of the Saw franchise.”  
He rubbed his eyes once more and whispered under his breath, “No shit…” He finished typing in the name. “Right, lemme go get it…” He retreated into the kitchen where the plate previously was. In its place was a bag. He grabbed the bag and returned to see the girl wiping some of the reddish liquid from her left cheek. “Here you go. Have a nice night.”  
“Yes, thank you! Your life shall be spared!” A wide smile spread across her face as she took the bag from Iggy’s outstretched hand. She left the building and was consumed by the 12 AM darkness.


End file.
